SAAC-23
|Hersteller =FFA & |Erstflug = Keiner da nur ein Projekt |Indienststellung = Wurde nie in Dienst gestellt |Produktionszeitraum = Wurde nie in Serie produziert, Nachfolge Produkt 1962 -1966 |Stückzahl = 0. Nachfolgeprodukt 104 }} Die SAAC-23 war anfang der 1960er Jahre die Projektstudie eines Geschäfstreiseflugzeuges. Vorgeschichte Die FFA entwickelten für die Schweizer Luftwaffe das Kampfflugzeug FFA P-16. Nach dem zweiten Absturz eines Vorserienflugzeuges (dem 2. Absturz von bi dato 5 fertig Gebauten P-16) stornierte die Schweizer Regierung den Kauf von 100 P-16. Die Flug- und Fahrzeugwerke Altenrhein versuchten daher auch Exportkunden für die P-16 zu finden. Für die USA wurde eine Projektierte Version die mit einem geänderten, gekürzten Triebwerksauslass und einer Finne unter dem Heck unterschied sowie mit einem Nachbrennertriebwerk GE-J-79-11A ausgerüstet gewesen wäre. Diese Version für die USA erhielt die Bezeichnung AJ-7. Aufgrund dieses Projektes Testet der Sohn von die P-16 in der Schweiz. Bereits in den 1950er Jahren entwickelte William P. Lear den Learstar, sein erstes Geschäftsreiseflugzeug. Dazu stattete er die einer Lodestar mit neuen Systemen und einer Inneneinrichtung für acht bis zwölf Passagiere aus. Nachdem Lear die Lizenzrechte am Learstar verkauft hatte, begann er etwa 1960 sich der Entwicklung eines kleinen Geschäftsreisejets zuzuwenden. Da wies ihn sein Sohn Bill Lear auf die guten Flugeigenschaften des P-16 hin, insbesondere auf dien Flügel des P-16 der gute Kurzlande- und Starts ermöglichte. SAAC-23 miniatur|Modell SAAC-23 miniatur| Modell einer FFA P-16 & SAAC-23 Im Rahmen des Projekts gründete Lear im April 1960 in Delaware die Muttergesellschaft Swiss American Aviation Corp. (SAAC) mit einer Tochtergesellschaft Aviation Development Corp. in St. Gallen. Später waren die Firmensitze der Swiss American Aviation Corp. PO.Box 1280 in Wichita, Kansas USA und 30 rue Malatrex in Genf in der Schweiz. In der Schweiz wurde der Entwurf mit der Unterstützung von Gordon Israel überarbeitet, der bereits als Konstrukteur der Grumman F7F Tigercat und der Grumman F9F Panther tätig war, bevor er sich Lear anschloss, um die Learstar zu entwickeln. Weitere Entwicklungsarbeit in der Schweiz leistete Hans-Luzius Studer, der das Kampfflugzeug FFA P-16 der Flug- und Fahrzeugwerke Altenrhein konstruiert hatte, von dem weitgehend der Tragflügel übernommen wurde. Das Projekt erhielt dann die Bezeichnung SAAC-23 Lear-Jet. Die SAAC-23 sollte ein Businessjet werden mit der Auslegung als Tiefdecker mit Kreuzleitwerk (wie die P-16)mit zwei Düsentriebwerken am Heck Flügelendtankt Fahrwerk mit je 2 Rädern und zwei Fenstern auf jeder Rumpfseite für den Passagierbereich. Seiten/ Höhenleitwerk, Flügel, Flügelendtanks und das Fahrwerk sollten direkt auf den Komponenten der P-16 basieren. Es war geplant Seiten/ Höhenleitwerk, Flügel, Flügelendtanks und das Fahrwerk bei FFA zu Produzieren und den Rumpf, Triebwerke etc in den USA zu produzieren. Es sollte dann zwei Montagelinen geben, eine in den USA und eine in der Schweiz. Was heute normal ist, das Flugzeugbaugruppen auf verschiedenen Kontinenten produziert werden und danach zu verschiedenen Monatgelienen verschifft werden, war zu der Zeit eine Neuheit. Mit dem Fahrwerk , dass direkt dem P-16 entstammt wäre die SAAC-23 im Gegensatz zum auch fähig für Operationen von Feldflugplätzen (etwa wie nun die Pilatus PC-24). Einige Learjet-23 erhielten diese Fähigkeit durch Modifikationen teilweise wieder zurück (z.B. die der Schweizerische Rettungsflugwacht. Jedoch war William Lear nicht mit den Vorgaben der Schweizerischen Eidgenossenschaft betreffend Arbeits- und Produktionsvorschriften einverstanden und erachtete die Administrativen Vorgänge als zu langsam und schwerfällig. Somit wurde die Idee von zwei Montagelinien verworfen und die Projektierte Flugzeugkonstruktion überarbeitet. Technische Daten Nachfolgeprojekt Learjet 23 miniatur|FFA P-16 X-HB-VAC & LJ-23 N803LJ miniatur| Zwei FFA P-16 & zwei LJ-23 Das Flugzeug erhielt nach der Konstruktiven Überarbeitung und der reorganisierten Produktionsplanung, wo die eindeutig die Führung hatte und die Flug- und Fahrzeugwerke Altenrhein eindeutig nur noch als Zulieferer amteten, die Bezeichnung Learjet 23. FFA sollte zwar die Prototypen bauen, aber nicht in die Serienproduktion eingebunden werden, wegen der Beauftragung mit der -Produktion für die Schweizer Luftwaffe. 1962 waren die Kosten für die Serienausführung derart gestiegen, dass Lear von dem Konzept einer internationalen Produktion wieder Abstand nahm und eine alleinige Herstellung in den USA vorsah. Er gründete dafür in Wichita die Lear Jet Corp. und begann dort die Herstellung der Prototypen mit bereits in der Schweiz produzierten Teilen. Vor Baubeginn der Prototypen wurden noch einige Modifikationen vorgenommen, so wurde z. B. der hintere Rumpf um 51 cm verlängert und die Triebwerke um den gleichen Betrag nach hinten verlegt. Ebenso wurden die Ruderflächen gegenüber dem Ausgangsentwurf vergrössert. Der 30-minütige der Lear Jet 23 (der Name wurde erst später als Learjet zusammengeschrieben) dieses damals revolutionären Typs fand am 7. Oktober 1963 in Wichita statt. Ein zweiter Prototyp nahm die Flugerprobung am 5. März 1964 auf. Die Bemühungen zur -Zulassung erlitten einen Rückschlag, als am 4. Juni 1964 der erste Prototyp bei seinem 167. Flug eine Bauchlandung durchführen musste und danach ausbrannte. Die zwei Piloten überlebten den Absturz jedoch. Am 31. Juli 1964 wurde die FAA-Zulassung bestätigt. Die Zahl „23“ in der Typenbezeichnung wurde gewählt, weil der Entwurf den Bestimmungen der von der FAA herausgegebenen (FAR) Teil 23 genügen sollte. Diese gaben eine Gewichtsobergrenze von 12.500 lb (5.675 kg) vor.John Fricker: Switzerland's P-16 – Father of the Learjet, AIR International, März 1991, S. 139–146 Es war dann noch geplant das sich die FFA um den Vertrieb und die Wartung der Learjet 23 in Europa kümmert. Daher wurden die Learjet 23 mit der Regristrierungen N803LJ und N706L zusammen mit den FFA P-16 X-HB-VAC und X-HB-VAD in Altenrein ausgestellt. Jedoch wurde auch diese Idee nicht weiterverfolgt und die Zusammenarbeit zwischen der FFA und der Lear Jet Corporation entgültig beendet. Literatur * One thousand Learjets ... and a Longhorn or two!. In: AIR International, Mai 1980, S. 215 ff. * John W.R. Taylor (Hrsg.): Jane's All The World's Aircraft - 1965-66, Sampson Low, Marston & Company Ltd., London, 1965 * William Green, Gerald Pollinger: Die Flugzeuge der Welt. Werner Classen Verlag, Zürich und Stuttgart 1960. * Georges Bridel: Schweizerische Strahlflugzeuge und Strahltriebwerke. Verkehrshaus der Schweiz, Luzern 1975, ISBN 3 85954 902 2. * Hanspeter Strehler: Das Schweizer Düsenflugzeug P-16. 2004, ISBN 3-033-00051-7. * Roman Schürmann: Helvetische Jäger. Dramen und Skandale am Militärhimmel. Rotpunktverlag, Zürich 2009, ISBN 978-3-85869-406-5. * Luc Leonardi: P-16, prototypes suisses d'avions à réaction, N-20, Lear Jet, Piranha. Editions Secavia, Genève, 2011, ISBN 2-88268-015-5. * Jakob Urech: Die Flugzeuge der schweizerischen Fliegertruppe seit 1914. Herausgeber: Abteilung der Militärflugplätze Dübendorf, 1974 Verlag Th. Gut, 8712 Stäfa ZH. Weblinks * The Lear Jet 23/24/25/28/29 ( ; englisch) * Interessen-Gemeinschaft Luftfahrt. * [http://www.eichhorn.ws/html/body_ffa_p_16.htm ''Jagdbomben- und Erdkampfflugzeug FFA P-16.] Privates Flugzeugarchiv Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Flugzeugprojekt Kategorie:Geschäftsreiseflugzeug Kategorie:Zweistrahliges Flugzeug